Renacer a mitad del camino
by karma3985
Summary: Un huésped maldito ha comenzado a hacer estragos en la relación de pareja entre el señor y la señora Nara. ¿Podrán salir librados de sus secuelas? Historia basada en personajes de Masashi Kishimoto. Relato sin fin de lucro y se reserva los derechos de autor. Créditos al creador de la imagen.
1. Determinación

**Renacer a mitad del camino.**

Estoy aquí, acampando en una vieja casucha abandonada, rodeado de un grupo de hombres a mi cargo, quienes descansaban plácidamente mientras yo hacía vigilia. Atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

La noche comienza a enfriar, agrego una rama seca a la hoguera, saco mi vicio de su escondite, introduzco el delgado cigarrillo en mi boca encendiéndolo con el mechero de mi antiguo sensei, inhalo la nicotina para contrarrestar mis escalofríos y me ayuda a nivelar la temperatura corporal. Exhalo con pereza. Con cansancio. Con frustración de estar tan lejos de ti.

Por un minuto me doy el permiso de cerrar mis ojos. Dejándome llevar a la deriva de mis sueños, te imagino en nuestra cama, exquisitamente desnuda, sudorosa, tendida a lo largo, con el cabello enmarañado y un hermoso carmín en tus mejillas producto de las inmensurables horas de placer a las que te sometí.

Abro los ojos y una sonrisa se me escapa al pensar en la infinidad de veces en las que me he valido de este tipo de clima para acercarme un poco más a ti cuando dormimos, incluso me levanto sin hacer ruido y de puntillas, camino hasta la calefacción y le bajo al termostato para que te acurruques más a mí. Admito que me fascina despertar al alba porque puedo ver la refracción de la luz golpear en destellos sobre tu nívea piel y mimetizarse con ella.

Me encanta despertarte con caricias, a las que, en un inicio te niegas, pero a las cuales caes rendida en instantes, pienso en lo sublime que me resulta tener tu glorioso cuerpo desnudo a mi total disposición. Muero por tocarlo, por sentirlo, por mimarlo como únicamente yo sé hacerlo.

Desnudarte el cuerpo y el alma, es mi placer culposo.

Mi memoria es golpeada por el recuerdo del día en que te presenté a mi clan como mi pareja y futura señora Nara. Trataste con tu orgullo esconder el desasosiego que albergaba en tu corazón, debías enfrentarte a un gran rival. —al menos no uno que podías derrotar con una ventisca—. Yoshino Nara, no sería una contrincante fácil, te daría una buena pelea, al fin y al cabo, estabas a punto de arrancar de su lado el único vestigio del gran amor de su vida.

Mi familia fue incapaz de resistirse a los encantos de Suna hime. Aunque, si, por alguna razón se opusieran, yo habría luchado con uñas y dientes, nada ni nadie me separaría de la mujer que amo. Por esa dama que vale la pena luchar, una y otra vez, con el mismísimo Jūbi.

Muchos interpretaron nuestra unión como una estrategia política entre las aldeas. —¡Que piensen lo que se les venga en gana! —. Lo nuestro no nació al calor de una tarde de verano. No fue un hecho fortuito del destino. Su cimiento no fue cálido, fue frío como el hielo—: enemigos porque el mundo Shinobi lo exigió así, pero que con el paso del tiempo las cicatrices de la destrucción forjaron una alianza sin dejar de lado al rubio cabeza hueca que se adueñó de nuestros corazones y nos devolvió la fe en la humanidad. El conocernos como contrincantes en los exámenes chunnin, no presentaba un paisaje prometedor, pero la perdida de seres queridos y cientos de civiles, nos llevó a ser camaradas en misiones y unir fuerza en la guerra.

«¡Dos en uno!» —solías decir con una amplia sonrisa.

Abanico en mano exorcizaste los demonios que habitaban mi alma.

Siempre bella. Siempre voluntariosa. Completamente inalcanzable para un haragán quejumbroso como yo.

Apago la colilla del cigarrillo con mi pie. Me levanto para quitar el entumecimiento de mis piernas, camino con parsimonia hasta llegar a un pequeño estanque. Pienso en todo. Pienso en nada.

Pienso. Pienso. Pienso…

Me siento observado y me pongo en posición de alerta ante cualquier ataque. Nada de que preocuparse, el ulular de un búho delata que él es el fisgón. Me encierro en mi propio mundo mientras hago una necesidad fisiológica. Fácil de evacuar para un hombre, difícil para una mujer.

El claro de luna y el gélido clima no resultan un obstáculo para imaginarme entre las sábanas, acariciándote, besándote, adorándote. Mis pensamientos viajan a la velocidad de la luz, evocan el día en que fuiste mía. Nervios de principiantes nos hacían compañía. Mágico momento, fruto de una noche que calaba los huesos, ambos vírgenes en las artes del amor, besos castos que transmutaron en apasionados, roces que arrancaban gemidos gozosos de nuestras gargantas.

Un chico que venía soltando su adolescencia pretendía ser todo un hombre ante una mujer por entero. Miedo a lo incierto. Vergüenza de no ser lo que esperabas.

Como ladrón, hurté tu inocencia bajo el blanco manto de una nevada en Konoha. Me adentré en tu ser con paciencia, me hundí en tu verde mirada. Tus ojos derramaban lágrimas debido a dolor que deja la sensación del cuerpo extraño que te posee desde tu secreta hendidura.

Un hilo rojo resbaló por tu intimidad. El mismo hilo rojo que tejió mi destino. El estar junto a ti por siempre.

Te besé con desespero. Palpé tu sexo con mis dedos, lo humedecí con mi lengua, lo acaricié con mi aliento. Noto el calor que emana tu cuerpo, lo inquieto que se comporta con cada roce, con mi boca labré un camino que bajó por tu cuello, siguió su recorrido hacia las dos colinas que me hacen perder la cordura, que me han abrigado en la pasión carnal, me han sostenido en los momentos de alegría y de dolor, pero que, sobre todo, nutrieron al pequeño ser que trajo consigo la cúspide de mi felicidad.

Cada movimiento. De adentro hacia afuera y viceversa, provocaban una descarga eléctrica por mi cuerpo. Me exigía a dar lo mejor de mí, inquiría ir por más. Más rápido, más profundo. Más, más, más…

Entrelazaste tus piernas a mis caderas, gimoteabas como desaforada, rogabas por más y te lo di, como lacayo, obediente a tus órdenes. Te lo di todo, mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi ser. Estabas por llegar, lo supe por como tu interior empapaba mi miembro y me apretabas desde tu interior. Cuando curvaste tu cuerpo hacia mí, supe que habías tocado el cielo con las manos, tu mirada se perdió en un mar de sensaciones, pero yo no había acabado, te embestí una y otra vez hasta que me catapultaste al edén.

Sacudo mi cabeza porque los pensamientos libidinosos han suscitado un pequeño malestar en mi entre pierna. Me rasco la nuca al deducir lo problemático que iba hacer disimular el nada discreto abultamiento que se refleja tras mi cremallera. El amanecer estaba cerca, los escasos rayos de sol anunciaban la llegada de un nuevo día, estaba cada vez más cerca de llegar a casa; una casa que construimos con el sudor de nuestras frentes, absteniéndonos de ciertos privilegios y que hoy se siente vacía.

Los años han pasado, las obligaciones de ambos han hecho mella en nuestra relación, nuestro hijo ha crecido y ha decidido irse y labrar su propio futuro. —Las cosas no han ido bien últimamente entre los dos.

Extraigo un segundo cigarrillo para fumar. —Falta una hora para que el astro rey salga por completo. —Me queda tiempo para analizar la situación que enfrento con mi esposa. No quiero tirar por la borda todos los momentos vividos. Me niego rotundamente a dejarte ir. No sin luchar.

Y con esa determinación latente en mi corazón, giro para tomar rumbo al maltrecho fuerte donde mis compañeros probablemente continúan descansando. Nos espera un largo trayecto de regreso a la aldea, pero perderte no es una opción. He descubierto que es lo que pasa contigo. —El reflejo que me devolvió las cristalinas aguas del estanque, me dijeron todo sin palabra alguna, revelaban mi cansado rostro, sucio, con una sombra de barba incipiente y mi perilla lucía unos platinados vellos. —¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota de no entenderlo antes? —Mi diosa de arena, dueña de mi corazón, origen de mis más bajos instintos. ¡Cuánta falta me haces! —Y en cuanto esté frente a ti. ¡Te lo haré saber!

* * *

Ocurrencia de último minuto. Luego sabrán el por que del título de la historia. Espero que disfruten el último día del fin de semana. Agradezco desde ya sus comentarios, ustedes saben que son una excelente retroalimentación. Me ayudan a no claudicar, me brinda soporte y superación. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo.

¡Bendiciones! XD


	2. Una revelación al desnudo

**Capítulo 2**

 **Una revelación al desnudo**

Llego al mamarracho que tomamos para acampar, despierto a Hikaru, uno de mis subalternos y mano derecha durante la misión.

—Despabila a los demás, que hagan sus necesidades y coman. Partimos a las setecientas. —le asigno.

No necesité decírselo dos veces. El jovenzuelo es una buena ficha. Excelente en el contraataque a larga distancia y don innato de liderazgo. El resto del equipo se fue poniendo de pie, acomodando sus mochilas, vigilando y otros recolectando alimentos para desayunar. Nos espera una ardua travesía y si bien vivimos una época de paz, no es bueno bajar la guardia, siempre hay que estar alerta. Existen riesgos y contratiempos en el camino, sin omitir a los mercenarios que buscan el momento adecuado para hacer de las suyas.

Con un cazo de comida en mano, me reúno junto a mis camaradas. Analizo sus rostros detenidamente. Sus edades oscilan los veinte años. Buenos shinobis, solteros en su mayoría y viriles, que traen a más de una jovencita de cabeza. Sus risas y bromas llegan a mis oídos. Eso me hace rememorar las grandes luchas que hemos dado las generaciones previas para que ellos disfruten de un mundo mejor. Que brinde nuevos bríos. No sed de sangre, guerra y venganza.

—¿Cierto Shikamaru sama? —el eco de una interrogante me saca de mi abducción.

—Es cierto, ¿Qué? —replico.

—¿Qué lo peor que le puede suceder a un hombre es estar casado?

Levanté mis cejas con suspicacia. Tragando saliva forzosamente.

—¡Baka! Eso no se pregunta. —regañó uno de los presentes. —¡Sumimasen, Shikamaru sama!, lo que sucede es que Yukito y sus compinches, se mofan de mí porque…—El sujeto dejó la frase en el aire. Abochornado y con las mejillas acaloradas, pero pasados unos segundos tuvo el valor de terminarla, —porque estoy a días de contraer matrimonio.

Sonreí ladinamente—. ¡Felicidades!, ¿Lo has pensado bien? — inquirí.

El jovenzuelo me miró pasmado. —¡Hai, Shikamaru sama! Muy seguro. —afirmó.

—Esa mujer te hizo algún embrujo. —¿Cómo te vas a casar tan joven? Peor aún con la única novia que has tenido. Deberías experimentar más. —Mis padres me echan cantaleta porque no tengo novia. Me crispo cada vez que me preguntan—: ¿Cuándo piensas centrar cabeza? —Habiendo tantos peces en el mar, por qué conformarme con una. —interrumpió el tal Yukito.

—¿Y por qué no te conformas con una? —indagué.

—Fácil, por qué amarrarme a una, si puedo disfrutar de los favores de muchas. Además, las mujeres son unas tramposas. ¡Verá, Shikamaru sensei! De novias son un manojo de dulzura y te perdonan todo; pero una vez que tienen anillo en el dedo se convierten en demonios posesivos a las que debes pedirles permiso hasta para atarte los zapatos.

—Deja de expresarte así. No ves que Nara sama, es un respetado ninja de élite y casado.

—Creí que era el único con una ideología tan medieval. —acoté.

El resto de chicos me volvieron a ver con incredulidad. Con espanto. Se les leía perfectamente en su cara—: ¡¿Qué dijo?!

—¿No me vean así? —les dije. —De niño tenía el criterio que a las mujeres les entretenía de sobre manera jugar con la mente de los hombres. Manipularnos para que cumpliéramos sus caprichos; pero, —¡ya ven! —la vida tenía previsto un destino diferente a mis objetivos. A su edad estaba casado y con un hijo.

—Pues topó con suerte Nara sama. A las mujeres se les da muy bien la cizaña. Aunque reconozco que en las ocasiones en que he visto que toman la opinión de Temari sama se nota que es desenvuelta, tiene facilidad de palabra y es muy analítica.

—¡Y guapa!, lo digo con todo respeto Nara sama. —añadió en tono temeroso uno de los chicos.

« _Por una extraña razón sentí que la vena de mi sien se me saltaba. Me dividí entre la grata sensación que deja despertar la envidia de otros por tener una esposa hermosa y los punzantes celos de pensar que un hombre más joven y con más vitalidad pueda apartarla de mi lado_ »—. Efectivamente, Temari es el tipo de mujer que está en vías de extinción, sin embargo, se equivocan si creen que ella fue una novia empalagosa. Siempre ha sido una persona de armas tomar. La vida le enseñó a tener agallas desde muy pequeña. Tuvo que curtir el cuero para salir adelante. Hasta puede dar miedo. —Ahora, ¡Basta ya de tanto parloteo!, recojan sus pertenencias. Es hora de volver a casa. —ordené. —«No tengo tiempo que perder. Estoy en una carrera contrarreloj. Mi matrimonio está en juego. Si es que aún tengo uno.»—reflexioné.

.

.

.

Llegamos a un pueblo fronterizo. Buscamos la posada más cercana para guarecernos. Durante el trayecto una fuerte llovizna nos alcanzó, dejándonos completamente empapados. Le di la noche libre al equipo, a fin de cuentas, habían realizado el cometido con prontitud. Merecían un descanso.

El casero me dio la llave del cuarto que me asignaron, subí las escaleras, abrí la puerta de la habitación y me arrojé a la cama sin importarme cuán mojado venía. Estaba inmensamente extenuado. Primero, una ola de calor y un sol incandescente hicieron de las suyas durante nuestro recorrido, luego recibimos una lluvia torrencial.

Me quedé viendo el cielorraso, tenía mis manos detrás de la cabeza. El recorrido de las gotas de agua me hacía tiritar. En mis oídos todavía retumban aquellas hirientes palabras que te dije antes de venir de misión. Miles de sensaciones revolotean en mi estómago. Los ojos me escuecen por las terribles ganas de llorar, pero me lo prohíbo. La enorme responsabilidad de llevar sanos y salvos al grupo de shinobis que lidero no se compara en absoluto con llevar en la consciencia ser quién destruí mi propio matrimonio. Me senté en la cama, la sombra del remordimiento roía mi alma, quizás un buen duchazo con agua caliente me ayude a pensar, desestresarme y mitigar los nervios.

Logro ponerme en pie, palpo la ropa dentro del maletín comprobando que está seca, saco una toalla y me adentro al tocador. Al salir de la ducha caliente que me ayudó a relajar los músculos me encuentro de frente con el reflejo de mi viejo cuerpo. Era una vista borrosa producto del vapor, me cerco al espejo para quitar su humedad con mi mano.

La imagen era la de un sujeto que mantenía su masa muscular, aunque las arrugas y las canas se encargaban de resaltar que era un hombre entrado en años. Me acerco más al cristal, casi traspasándolo, acaricio la herida en mi pómulo, la cual todavía no cicatrizaba. Luego contemplé mis manos, esas que no solo me han servido para hacer jutsus o para escribir, sino que tuvieron la dicha de sostener a mi hijo el día que vino al mundo y se han entrelazado con las de mi mujer. —Las mismas con que acaricio su espalda. Las que uso para despertarle el deseo o una vez saciado el placer de hacerle el amor. —Ahora están callosas, ásperas al tacto y lucen los signos del tiempo.

Continuó mi escrutinio personal. Miro mis ojos, se notan cansados y ojerosos. En mi frente surcan unas casi imperceptibles líneas horizontales. Aquel cabello que destaca a todo miembro del clan Nara por su similitud con el petróleo, hoy se encuentra bañado por infinitos hilos blancos. Mis pectorales nunca fueron tan voluminosos como los de Naruto o Sasuke, pero acogían a mi señora como una almohada improvisada, ya se notan un tanto caídos; y de mi tonificado abdomen, solo queda una diáfana huella.

La cúspide de mi autoexploración se centra en la parte baja de mi cuerpo, justo en mi entrepierna. El miembro viril que descansa allí, —el que me llevó a descubrir mi hombría en medio de los muslos de mi mujer, el que se ponía duro como una piedra y erecto como un obelisco— últimamente descansa más de lo que despierta y cuando se aviva no lo hace con los mismos bríos de antaño. Su fuerza no es la de antes, —tuvo mejores momentos— y temo que necesita apoyo extra para mantener una erección. Giro para ver mi trasero, el par de prietos músculos que a mi mujer le encantaba pellizcar y amasar no son ni la sombra de lo fueron.

Exclamo una maldición. _—«¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?»—_ Un rayo de luz llega a mi mente; a mi afamado cerebro por fin le dio por comprender la actitud de mi esposa. Ella siempre ha sido problemática. Si yo, el vago sin remedio de Konoha, siente los pesados trotes de la vida, más aún los debe sentir ella a quién su orgullo y vanidad la sobrepasan. Sé que preferiría la horca que admitir temor a la vejez.

Inhalo con desanimo. Tanto tiempo juntos y aún estoy en un constante aprendizaje. Sus gestos. Su sonrisa. Todo varía de un día a otro. Pero esta situación teniéndola al frente de mis narices pasó desapercibida por meses. Seco mi cabello con una toalla, ese mismo trozo de tela lo envuelvo alrededor de mi cintura, unto desodorante en mis axilas y salgo del baño para colocarme la ropa. Me encuentro en esa labor cuando dos golpes a la puerta de mi habitación llegan desde el exterior, subo la cremallera de mi pantalón mientras me dirijo a la puerta abotonándome la camisa. —¿Sucede algo Saotome? —pregunto al veinteañero.

—¡Buenas noches Nara sama!, Quería avisarle que la cena será servida en quince minutos.

—¡Gracias por avisarme! Me disponía a cerrar nuevamente, pero, por alguna razón miré el rostro del joven hombre. Estaba dubitativo. Como si deseara decir algo. —¿Se te ofrece algo más? —me aventuré a interrogar puesto que el pecoso ante mí había perdido el habla.

—Bueno… pues… verá Nara sama…—Metí mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón, esperando a que lograse concretar una oración. — ¡Sin rodeos, muchacho! — le apremio. —como bien sabe debemos guarecernos de la tormenta en esta posada por lo que el resto de la noche se puede decir que la tenemos libre. La misión acabó exitosamente y da la casualidad que si mira por la ventana del salón notará que en la esquina opuesta hay un curioso y llamativo lugar que como para pasar un buen rato entre compañero y de paso hacerle un agasajo a Hikaru san. —delato la verdadera intención Saotome.

—¿Qué tipo de agasajo?

—¡Oh! Algo sencillo.

—¿Qué clase de curioso y llamativo lugar es ese?

Las mejillas del sujeto se encendieron. —Una taberna.

—Conociendo lo bribones que son Yukito y sus secuaces, he de suponer que ya han ido a "inspeccionar" el local, ¿cierto?

—H… Ha… Hai, Nara sama.

Asiento en respuesta. —¿Qué hay ahí dentro?

—Pues es un expendio de licores, Nara sama.

—¿No me digas? —acoto con ironía. Tantos años rodeado por los hermanos de la arena no pasan desapercibidos y menos aún su característico sarcasmo. —¿Algo más que licor?

—K…Ka…Karaoke.

—¿Qué más?

—Sillas y mesas.

—¿Y?

—El tabernero.

—¿Y? —dije entre dientes.

—Meseras.

—¡Meseras! —reiteré. —¡Mujeres, ¿eh?!, ¿Qué te costaba decir que pretenden celebrar una despedida de soltero en un cabaret? —acoté.

El pobre chico tartamudeó más, decía tantos disparates a una velocidad inimaginable que no pude comprender nada. —¡Ya tranquilo, hombre! No es para tanto. —le ánimo.

—¿Cómo supo nuestras intenciones? —preguntó con incredulidad Saotome.

—¡Mendōkusai! No se necesita ser un super dotado para deducir tal situación. En primer lugar, al ser yo el líder de la misión deben pedirme permiso para moverse a la libre, por lo que requieren de mi visto bueno. Después tu nerviosismo te delata, por último y quizás el más importante lo que ustedes pretenden es tentar a su compañero y que este desista de su matrimonio.

Lo veo arrodillarse y suplicar. Decía tantas cosas…Que iba decepcionar a sus padres, que el hokage desestimaría su rango shinobi y no sé qué más incoherencias. —Le diré a los chicos que aborten la misión. —susurró.

—¿Misión?, ¿Llaman a eso misión? —regañé, más al ver aquel cabizbajo rostro, no pude esconder mi sonrisa. Eran jóvenes que gracias a sus predecesores no habían librado batallas a muerte ni guerras con resultados catastróficos. Solo deseaban un rato de esparcimiento para mayores de edad. Bien merecido lo tenían, su labor como escoltas fue magnífica y yo no era quién para arruinarles el plan. —Solo traten de no trasnochar ni beber demasiado o hacer problemas. Partimos con el alba, ¿comprendes? —musité.

—¿Nos está dando permiso? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—De pasarla bien. Sí. De intentar mal aconsejar a Hiraku. No. —Él se nota enamorado. Tarde que temprano a todos los seres humanos se nos instala ese sentimiento. Si su determinación es serle fiel a su novia y mantenerse puro hasta la noche de bodas deben respetar su decisión. Esa actitud demuestra más la hombría que posee que el brincar de cama en cama y de mujer en mujer. No quiero que él sea objeto de sus burlas y si hacen algo en su contra se las verán conmigo, ¿estamos claros? —amenacé.

—¡Arigato, Nara sama! Le prometo que no lo dejaremos en ridículo. Yo mismo velaré que no añadan nada extraño en los tragos del Hyūga.

—¡Ve y diles la buena nueva a tus camaradas! Yo bajaré a cenar. —dije acomodándome bien las ropas y amarrándome el pelo en mi tradicional coleta.

—¿Cómo? ¿Usted no irá?

— ¿A dónde?

—A la taberna con nosotros.

—¡Que va!, ya estoy viejo para esas andanzas. A media noche me encontrarán dormido en alguna silla y tendrán que traerme remolcado y no miento cuando digo que mis huesos pesan. Prefiero evitarles la vergüenza de lidiar con un carcamán que ni siquiera sabe cuál música está de moda, no sé qué conversación entablar con ustedes. Probablemente los aburra con mis historias.

—Con el debido respeto que usted se merece Nara sama, no debería subestimarse. Si bien usted está entrado en años, me atrevo a apostar que roba uno que otro suspiro de las damas y sin temor a equivocarme muchas hasta le tendrán envidian a Temari san por ser esposa. —Fue mi turno de avergonzarme por su comentario. —¿Le propongo algo?, que tal si cenamos y luego me acompaña a la taberna. Serán un par de bebidas y un rato ameno, después podrá venir a descansar. Le aseguro que la pasará bien. Usted también necesita relajarse. Siempre estuvo pendiente de nuestro estado físico, que no nos sucediera nada y que la misión se llevara a cabo con éxito. Hablo por todos mis compañeros cuando le aseguro que sus historias son todo menos aburridas. Son relatos de sabiduría.

Fue un breve y gratificante estímulo. El que los jóvenes estimen tu experiencia te hace olvidar que llevas unos cuantos encima y que no eres del todo obsoleto.

—Agradezco tu oferta, pero declino de ella. Prefiero cenar tranquilo e irme a la cama tan pronto me sea posible. —anuncié encaminándome con el muchacho a la escalinata que lleva a la planta baja.

Cuando llegamos al comedor únicamente estábamos él y yo. No había rastro del resto del equipo. —¿Le avisaste a los demás que debían bajar a cenar? —inquirí.

—Le aseguro que así lo hice. —respondió.

—¡Disculpen! —escuchamos una dulce voz a nuestras espaldas. —Un grupo de chico dejó el recado de que los esperaban en el local del viejo Rioriu para hacer "la diligencia"

Saotome nos sonrojamos. —¡Mendōkusai! Disculpe el atrevimiento de los muchachos. Yo me haré responsable de los gastos de la comida que ustedes con gran hospitalidad hicieron y esos maleducados no probaron un bocado. —excusé.

—¡Oh no se preocupe! Ellos tomaron la cena hace buen tiempo incluso cada uno pagó su cuenta. En realidad, los que se atrasaron fueron ustedes.

Palidecí con su comentario. —¿Qué hora es disculpe?

—Las seis y treinta. La cena fue servida hace treinta minutos. No coloqué la de ustedes porque no sabía cuándo lo harían y no quise que su comida se enfriase.

—¡Sumimasen! No fue mi intensión tomar tanto de su valioso tiempo. —exclamó con respeto y súplica Saotome.

—¡Tranquilízate hombre!, los dos les debemos disculpas al personal de la posada por hacerlos pasar incomodidades. —dije mientras ambos le hacíamos una reverencia a lu jovencita de larga cabellera, lo cual, aceptó con la condición de que nos sentáramos a cenar.

—¿Qué hay para cenar? —me atreví a preguntar como niño pequeño. —En casa preguntaba y mi mujer me enviaba a volar. Solo se dignaba a contestar: "lo que kami depare".

—La especialidad de la casa, señor. De entrada, sopa de tofu, y para plato fuerte caballa entera asada y bañada en salsa de ostiones.

Una sonrisa ladina surcó por mi boca al escuchar el menú. La remembranza de esa lista de platillos hinchó mi corazón. La comida preferida de la problemática aunada a la mía resulta ser sofisticadas por estas zonas tan remotas. —¡Suena delicioso! —musité arrastrando la silla hacia atrás para poder sentarme, cuando coloqué mis posaderas al raído asiento, percibí que mi acompañante no había copiado mi accionar.— ¿No cenarás? —le pregunté.

—La verdad no tengo apetito, pero si gusta lo acompaño.

—¿Por qué me da la impresión de que te precisa más ver a una chica en paños menores que llenarte la panza? —indagué con suspicacia sabiendo a consciencia que, aunque el pecoso no lo admitiera, la verdad era justamente esa. —¡Solo bromeaba! No necesito que te quedes acá. Ya te lo dije en cuanto repose y haga la digestión, subiré a mi cuarto a dormir. ¡Vete!

—¿De verdad no hay ningún problema en que me vaya?

—En absoluto, ¡hazlo!; ¡Disfruta bastante! —afirmé llevándome un trozo del pescado a la boca. Reconociendo para mis adentros que, a pesar de estar bien cocida, no es ni pariente a la deliciosa caballa frita que hace Temari, en salsa casera que aprendió de mamá.

.

.

.

Como así lo dispuse, en cuanto acabé de cenar, me puse a merodear por la posada. Charlé un rato con el casero y jugué una partida de gō con uno de los visitantes. Ahora me encuentro dando vueltas en la cama, escuchando el chirrido de una vieja cortina de madera golpear contra el marco de la ventana producto de las fuertes ráfagas de viento. A mis oídos también llega el eco de la algarabía suscita en la taberna donde mis camaradas se encuentran festejando.

Me debato en si continuar comportándome como el hombre viejo, serio y fastidioso en el que me he convertido o soltar un poco de moho, sosteniendo una jarra de agua miel en mi mano, fumando un cigarrillo y parloteando babosadas con caballeros que rondan los veinticinco años menos. — A fin de cuentan soy un ninja experimentado. Nada malo podría suceder ¿o sí?

* * *

 **Aquí tienen la segunda entrega de esta historia. Espero les guste. Basé la narración (sobre todo en la que Shikamaru está desnudo en el baño) en algunos ensayos que hablan sobre los distintos cambios y trastornos que ocurren en el organismo y la parte emocional socio-afectiva tanto de hombre como mujeres una vez se llegue al declive de los cuarenta o más años de edad.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer mis ocurrencias.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas esas personitas que tomaron un momento de su valioso tiempo y dejar un comentario —: Karitnis san, st906, Neenav.v, ANABELITA, Lirio shikatema y Anita Nara. ¡gracias!**

 **Como siempre me despido no sin antes desearles que la luz de todo lo divino bendiga sus vidas. XD**


End file.
